


Mechanical Mayhem

by kimisanerd



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Multi Chapter, hopefully, in which oc starts to get mad, kylo's tantrums, oc also has a prosthetic arm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 01:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5766343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimisanerd/pseuds/kimisanerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anaïs is the newhead mechanic on the Starkiller Base, and gets fed up with how often Kylo Ren destroys things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginnning

**Author's Note:**

> this is what Anaïs looks like  
> http://kimisanerd.tumblr.com/post/137642926171/the-oc-that-im-using-in-the-fanfiction-that-im

She looked at the scorched machinery; the molten hot metal burnt in straight, yet randomly carved lines (although if you looked close, you could definitely find a pattern in them) that covered the surrounding walls. The whole thing was radiating heat, and sparks were flying out of what little remained intact of the main comms computer. Anaïs sighed; she’d have to work fast. Comms were down and the sooner she fixed this the sooner the base would get back into working order. But it would still take a few days.

Anaïs kneeled down next to the wreckage, searching for where the metal husk was bolted to the floor. As she searched, her arm whizzed, looking for the proper size wrench to loosen the bolts holding it down. Anaïs sighed as she worked; this was the fourth piece of machinery this month. This was way more than she signed up for when she took the job of head mechanic on Starkiller Base. Apparently the last guy quit because he was too overworked, or something. Anaïs could see why.

The destroyed comms unit now detached from the wall, Anaïs stood. She was about to comm the cleaning crew to come get this mess (there was no fixing this, it would need to be completely replaced) but her hand froze in sudden reminder. She’d have to use scrap metal and whatever she can salvage from the destroyed unit to make a new makeshift one.

As she worked, her mind wandered to how angry the leader of the First Order made her - dumb Kylo Ren, with his temper tantrums that made him destroy his own base. Anaïs had never seen one herself, but she heard they were terrifying because Kylo Ren would use the force to hurt whoever was near him, and not to mention his lightsaber. A beautiful piece of work in itself - a cracked kyber crystal emitting excess energy was dangerous to use in any situation, but Kylo Ren had made it work - directing that excess energy into two other openings, thus creating the first crossguard lightsaber. To Anaïs, it was a work of art.

By this point, Anaïs had managed to remove the main antenna and some wires from the wreckage. It wasn't ideal but it would have to do. The troops could deal with having to say everything in Morse Code for a few days while the parts came in the mail. Right?


	2. The Computer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anaïs is a hard worker wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kimisanerd.tumblr.com/post/137656848316/another-pic-of-my-oc  
> yet another picture of Anaïs

Wrong. Half the Stormtroopers had to find the little booklet on communication that was given to them when they first started. The rest had to write it out first, and had to have a booklet trooper make sure they were right. It was chaos.

It wasn’t Anaïs’s fault though, it was Kylo Ren’s. But no one wanted to admit that, in case they became the next victim. She was on her last straw about destroyed machinery, too. The other mechanics did what they could, but none of them had the experience to rebuild an entire Main Communications Unit.

Bits came in the mail: several lengths of wire, uncut sheets of Extra-Strength Durasteel, (maybe this wouldn’t melt when faced with a lightsaber… although she did order them cut) several dozen buttons and knobs, and screens, with deliveries ranging between minutes and days apart. It was slow going. Luckily there was a backup computer chip somewhere in storage, already coded and ready to be hooked up. Anaïs sent one of the other mechanics to cut the durasteel as she wired the computer together.

Hours passed. Anaïs did what she could with what she had, but the durasteel took time to cut and shape, and she put one of the inexperienced mechanics on the task. At least she had time to take a break. Anaïs made her way to the canteen, hoping there would be some hot coffee and a pastry left for her. Her body going on autopilot, she thought about what she would or could get when she got there, and if she wanted to eat in the canteen itself or go back to the computer, or maybe go back to her room? Maybe she could work on fixing her droid - then she hit something. It was hard - maybe a wall? But no; when she looked up, it was the last person she wanted to see.

Kylo Ren.


End file.
